1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security systems and, more particularly, to a security system with a mount for controlling the separation of articles displayed thereat on hangers.
2. Background Art
Numerous articles of clothing are displayed at point of purchase on hangers. Pants, such as blue jeans, are commonly displayed in this manner.
Heretofore, there generally has not been a significant investment made by retail shop owners in securing blue jeans and other types of pants against theft. However, as designer products become more abundant in stores, the need for security measures becomes more compelling. Individual jeans can cost hundreds of dollars. While this cost does not by itself justify investment in costly security systems, the need for security at some level becomes more appropriate given the combination of the relatively high individual cost of the articles and recent tactics used by thieves in absconding with these articles.
More specifically, thieves have taken to grabbing multiple pairs of pants that can be quickly separated from conventional displays and relatively compactly held, as between their arms, as they flee. Given current display systems, thieves can in a quick, single movement grab and separate a compactly displayed quantity of the pants from the display structures after which they might be removed from a store quickly and/or without detection.
The industry continues to seek out systems that protect this type of merchandise effectively and that can be installed at a cost that is justified based upon the anticipated merchandise loss numbers.